Hidden White Knight
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye's feeling for Coleman take an unexpected turn. Revised. Please R


Hidden White Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Coleman watched as Skye walked into Jake's, her walk was prissy, she held her head up high and was surprisingly smiling, how could this be? How could someone so self destructive with murder on her mind yesterday be happy and content today? Something must have happened with Jax, maybe Skye turned her corner and she and Jax were getting back together, why she would want him back, he would never know.  
  
He prepared himself for the worse, this was the end, she was moving back into her old life and he was being cut out. She approached the bar. "What are you doing here, Princess?"  
  
"Well, actually........" Skye trailed off  
  
"You want a drink"  
  
"No, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was coming to see you"  
  
"Oh, and what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Skye leaned in and whispered, "Well, I was thinking you could shut up for the night and.........."  
  
"We could play another round of pool" Coleman finished  
  
"I was thinking more like we could go back to the lakehouse and have a nice quite evening. Alone. Together."  
  
"How do you know that I don't have plans?"  
  
"Because you can't say no to me and you don't have other plans".  
  
A few hours later at the lakehouse, Skye looked at him from across the candle lit room. Up until now it had all been fun and games, pleasure, sex with no strings and now at any given moment all of that could change......Forever.  
  
Coleman walked over to Skye, standing only inches away, he leaned in, letting the warmth of her body elevate his arousal, her lips were slightly open, as his lips brushed against hers never making full contact. He looked into her eyes as the fingertips of his left hand caressed her ivory skin of her shoulder all the way to her hand. She laced her fingers through his and led him to the bed, untying his robe, she watched as it fell to the floor.  
  
Together they fell on to the bed, ready to let their passion lead them to higher levels of intimacy. Skye had Coleman pinned to the bed with her body, she leaned down to kiss him softly, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life".  
  
Again she leaned down, placing her lips on his, her tongue traced both of his lips before pushing past them explore his mouth. Other time their loving making, well that it wasn't, it was sex plain and simple, was pleasurable, passionate, erotic and valued the art of seduction.  
  
This time they both had a feeling that it was going to be all of those things with romance, tenderness and a deeper meaning. Coleman skillfully helped Skye slide her silk nightgown over her head, discarding it to the side. This time he set the pace as he began kissing her neck, something he knew that she couldn't resist.  
  
Skye whispered in his ear, "Mmmm, Cole, I need you"  
  
"You've got me" He whispered back, suddenly he flipped them over so that he was on-top, positioned in between her thighs. His lips ran over her neck and up to her mouth.  
  
She kissed him passionately, stopping abruptly to plea to him, to tease him, "Please don't make me beg." She whimpered, lifting her hips up off the bed.  
  
"But Wildcat, I like it when you beg". Coleman trailed kisses down her neck and to the hollow of her breasts.  
  
"Cole, please make love to me." Skye's voice was soft, there was something about her tone that was very serious, very innocent.  
  
Coleman moved back up her body, placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips, "It would be my pleasure." Slowly he guided himself into her, watching the expression on her face. He remained still within her while he kissed her gently.  
  
Skye began to rock her hips underneath of him, he responded by gently moving in and out of her at a steady pace. His lips left her's and trailed kisses down her neck. Their bodies moved together rhythmically, meeting each other thrust for thrust.  
  
She held him closely to her, their bodies glistened with sweat as they continued making love. He gave her slow, soft strokes, making sure her all her needs were met. Skye was lost in him, in his movement, in his touch.  
  
Her inner silkiness began to contract around him and he knew she was close, he covered her lips with is own as her orgasm ripped through her. Coleman gave a few more thrusts before releasing into her.  
  
Skye wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her as she kissed him, softly. "Thank you" She whispered softly as she pulled away.  
  
"What for?" Coleman questioned.  
  
"For giving me a reason to wake up in the morning and not go straight to the bottle of vodka."  
  
"Well, if this is what it takes to keep you sober, I think I'm up for the challenge."  
  
Coleman smiled looking down at the woman beneath him, how did he ever get so lucky?  
  
THE END  
  
Please leave some feedback!!!!!! 


End file.
